


L'ultimo samurai

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 005. Esteriorità</a></p><p>A volte pensava davvero che Takashi, come ripeteva orgoglioso Satoshi, fosse una sorta di “ultimo samurai”, un ragazzo finito per errore in un tempo non suo, come succedeva a volte ai protagonisti dei film fantastici o di avventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo samurai

Le lezioni finivano alle due e, come ogni giorno, Honey trotterellava dietro Takashi, diretto al club di kendo.  
Anche se gli allenamenti erano preclusi al pubblico, c’era sempre un posticino per l’erede degli Haninozuka lungo uno dei lati dell’ampia palestra: i due cugini si separavano all’entrata, Mori diretto agli spogliatoi e Honey al suo solito posto, sul lato destro della lunga parete divisa a metà dalla porta d’entrata; gli altri studenti, che conoscevano questa sua abitudine, evitavano accuratamente di occupare quella porzione di spazio, e si sedevano un po’ distante.  
I novellini, durante le prime settimane, subivano spesso severe sgridate dai loro senpai perché si davano di gomito l’un con l’altro chiedendosi a vicenda se davvero quel ragazzino biondo dall’aria gracile e, grande scandalo, un pupazzo rosa in braccio, fosse  _davvero_  Mitsukuni Haninozuka, il cugino di Morinozuka-senpai.  
– Ma dai, sei sicuro? – diceva uno – Sarà il figlio minore, al limite! Dicono che Mitsukuni sia dotato di una forza spaventosa, non può essere…  
– No, ti dico che è lui! – rispondeva un altro – Mio fratello maggiore è in classe con lui, quello è proprio Mitsukuni Haninozuka.  
– Sembra un bambino – aggiungeva un terzo – Ecco perché piace tanto alle ragazze!  
– Non sembra forte come dicono… – continuò un quarto – Guarda che braccine sottili!  
– Ma ti pare, alla sua età gira ancora con un pupazzo! – commentò un quinto ragazzo.  
Ogni chiacchiera veniva però gelata all’istante dall’ombra di Mori che, di colpo, pioveva su di loro.  
Honey sembrava non ascoltare niente ma, quando i commenti da curiosi si facevano maliziosi, abbassava lo sguardo sul musino rosa di Usa-chan e, dopo aver fissato a lungo gli occhietti luccicanti di plastica nera, tornava a guardare l’alta figura di Takashi.  
Stava bene con il kimono e gli hakama, quasi più a suo agio che con gli abiti di foggia occidentale: c’era una maggiore disinvoltura nei movimenti, o forse era la spada di bambù, che impugnava come fosse stata davvero un prolungamento del suo braccio, a rendere la sua figura in un certo senso…  _completa_.  
A volte pensava davvero che Takashi, come ripeteva orgoglioso Satoshi, fosse una sorta di “ultimo samurai”, un ragazzo finito per errore in un tempo non suo, come succedeva a volte ai protagonisti dei film fantastici o di avventura.  
E gli sembrava che, in quelle poche ore in cui si esercitava a scuola (ore che Honey, ormai libero dagli impegni del club di karate, trascorreva lì a guardarlo), così come in quelle ben più lunghe che lo occupavano dentro le mura della residenza dei Morinozuka, Takashi ritornasse nel suo mondo: un’epoca di onore, battaglie, fedeltà ed obbedienza ai propri ideali ed ai propri superiori. Si muoveva con assoluta naturalezza, lui, che sembrava sempre un gigante impacciato a scuola, così indifferente a quanto gli capitava attorno da farlo sembrare una specie di statua dal volto inespressivo.  
Ed era bello guardarlo e sapere di essere il solo a cui suo cugino consentisse di mettere piede nel suo mondo, così come era bello,  _egoisticamente_  bello, sapere che la persona a cui Takashi aveva consacrato la sua vita era lui.  
Perché era bello sapere che, proprio per questo, non lo avrebbe mai perduto.


End file.
